


Swimming 100 Meters in Your Jammers

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Sep 2015 [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cliche, Day 8, Day 8: Free, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magic Potions, Sappy Ending, SouRin Week, Switching, body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drinking a mysterious beverage, Rin and Sousuke wake up to an out of body experience.</p><p>Written for Day 8 of SouRin Week, Free (anything you want):  I chose the cliché-iest cliché out there.  Body-switching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming 100 Meters in Your Jammers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had two other ideas for Day 8 and I trashed them both, haha. I decided to go with this little bit of fanfic cliche to finish out the week.  
> It's not sexy...it's kind of confusing...but here it is!  
> Thanks to my betas indevan and DolphinGirl for reading this first (and not hitting me)

When Rin woke up, he felt like he’d been hit by a truck.  He opened his eyes and then hissed in pain, clenching them shut against the accursed light of day.  His head was killing him.  One thing was for sure:  He wasn’t drinking anything Momo gave him ever again.  Some great new ‘sports drink’ _that_ turned out to be.  Rin could barely remember what had happened the night before.

He moved to throw his legs over the side of the bed and came in contact with a cool metal railing.  He rubbed his bleary eyes and focused on the obstruction.  It was the guardrail of the top bunk.  Somehow he’d managed to climb the ladder and fall asleep in Sousuke’s bed.  He looked for his childhood friend and roommate, but found no one else up there with him.  It was then that he heard quiet snoring from below.  Sousuke must have taken the bottom bunk last night.  He’d had some of whatever Momo’s mystery drink was as well.

Rin maneuvered himself so his legs were pointing out over the edge of the bed.  He wiggled around until his toes found the top rung of the ladder.  With far more effort than such a task should have required, Rin made his way down the ladder, his feet planting solidly on the hardwood floor.

He glanced over at the lump under his blanket, completely covered from head to toe and softly snoring.  Rin leaned down to poke the bump, but he hit his head on the top bunk.  He growled and rubbed the spot which would surely bruise later.  He thought about snatching the duvet off and watching in delight as his roommate felt the same searing pain he had only moments earlier, but he was distracted when nature called.

Rin walked over to his desk to grab his room key, reaching under his shirt to scratch his stomach.  He noted that the fabric was not that of his usual tank top, but shrugged it off.  He wasn’t even sure how he got into bed the night before, let alone how he got changed.  He lumbered out of the room, still feeling groggy, and made his way to the communal bathroom.

He passed a few underclassmen on his way.  They glanced over at him, but didn’t greet him or wave like usual.  He must have looked as grumpy as he felt.  Rin pushed open the bathroom door and quickly made his way over to one of the urinals.  He pulled his pants down in front with one hand and rubbed his eye with the other, failing to stifle a yawn.  He was definitely going back to sleep after this.

When he was done, he pulled his pants up, wincing at the pain coming from his shoulder.  He must have slept on it funny.  He walked over to the sink to wash his hands.  He finished and then looked up, nearly running into Sousuke.  He hadn’t even seen him walk in.  Sousuke looked just as surprised as he did.  He moved to the side and Sousuke did the same.  Rin furrowed his brow and so did the brunet.  He moved again and the taller man followed his every motion.

“Sousuke,” he scolded and then paused, a hand coming to his throat.  His voice sounded so deep, totally unlike himself.  He glanced back up and Sousuke was looking at him, holding his throat, too.  “Sousuke, what are you-” but he stopped, eyes widening.  Shock was written all over the other man’s features as well.

It was then that he realized something.  He was facing the sink.  There was no way that Sousuke could be standing on the other side.  The only thing behind the sink was a,

“Mirror?” Rin said and watched as Sousuke’s lips formed the same word.  He lifted a hand to his cheek and so did Sousuke.  He pinched his skin and the taller man flinched.  “What’s going on here?” he said, finally recognizing that deep voice.  It wasn’t his.  It was Sousuke’s.

*~*

Sousuke groaned as he turned over in bed.  It was stifling and realized it was because he was completely covered by the blanket.  He threw it off and gasped, pulling fresh air into his lungs.  He didn’t want to get up yet.  His head hurt and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls.  Stupid Momo and his ‘magic swimmers’ elixir’ or whatever he’d called it.  It must have had something stronger in it, because the last thing Sousuke remembered was drinking it and then stumbling back to their room.

He looked up and saw the metal slats that held the mattress of the top bunk above him.  He must have accidentally crawled into Rin’s bed.  He was definitely alone, though.  And if Rin was, in fact, sleeping on the top bunk, he dared not wake him up and deal with the cranky, displaced redhead.

Sousuke stretched his arms over his head and waited for the usual discomfort, but was surprised when he felt none.  Puzzled, he sat up and rolled his shoulder.  Still, there was no pain.  He smiled.  It was rare that he woke up pain-free.  Usually, his shoulder would be stiff for at least a couple of hours.

Well, waking up with a throbbing headache wasn’t much fun, but at least his shoulder was agreeable.  He stretched his arms up one last time and cracked his back.  His body actually felt pretty loose.  Lighter, even.  He ran a hand though his hair and absently noted that he should get it cut.  It felt unbelievably long.

Sousuke was just about to get out of bed when he heard the card reader on their door beep.  Rin must have gone to the bathroom or something.  At least he didn’t have to worry about waking him up now, which was good because they had practice in a couple of hours and now they both had time to get breakfast.

He turned as the door opened and froze.  He had to still be sleeping.  This was surely a dream, because the person who just walked into their dorm room was none other than…himself.

“Sousuke!” his own voice said to him, panic written on his features.  “Sousuke, what’s going on?”

“I could ask you the same-” but he stopped.  His voice sounded funny.  It was a voice he knew very well, but it wasn’t his.  It was most definitely, “Rin’s,” he said out loud.  He looked down and saw that he was wearing a low-cut tank top.  His arms weren’t as heavily muscled as they usually were, but his chest was out of control.  He was certain he had cleavage, for goodness sake.  “This body…” he said, most definitely in Rin’s voice.

“Sousuke, I don’t know how, but,” the tall brunet with his face strode over, teeth worrying at his bottom lip.  “We somehow switched bodies!”  Tears were forming in his cerulean eyes.  “Sousuke, what are we going to do?” he sobbed.

“Okay, hold on,” Sousuke stood up and looked down, only to realize he was staring at the other man’s chest.  He looked up at the other man.  It was felt weird being shorter than Rin, of course, he was still taller, he just wasn’t in the right body.  Ugh, this was _just_ what he needed right now… “Rin,” he began.

“Yes,” the brunet sobbed, looking very un-Sousuke-like.

“I’m not sure how this happened, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” he soothed.  “Let’s just, uh, go get something to eat and maybe we’ll think of something?” he offered weakly.  Despite his sudden shock, his mind was still cloudy.  Whatever was is that drink sure was strong.

“Okay,” Rin wiped his eyes.  Well, Sousuke’s eyes, really.  Then he nodded.

*~*

After getting breakfast, Rin felt a little better.  It was still weird being in his best friend’s body, but at least with a full stomach, his headache had gone away.

“So, how do we fix this?” Rin asked, still surprised at how deep his voice sounded.

“Well, first we need to figure out how this happened,” Sousuke said, frowning slightly.  It was really weird to see himself talking.  Rin stared at his own face.  It was freaky.  “Did you hear what I said?” the face he was staring at suddenly looked annoyed.

“Oh, sorry,” Rin blushed.

“Stop that,” the redhead’s frown deepened.

“Stop what?” Rin asked, blinking in confusion.

“Stop blushing with my face,” Sousuke looked to the side.  “It’s weird.”

“My bad,” Rin held in a giggle.  “So, what did you say?” he changed the subject.

“This may sound strange, but,” he began, “I think this might have something to do with that drink Momo gave us.”

“That drink?” the taller man raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin.  It did sound strange, but, then again, they had switched bodies, so anything was possible.  Besides, the strange drink the younger Mikoshiba brother had been peddling was the only thing he’d ingested that was out of the ordinary.

“Yeah, I can’t think of anything else,” Sousuke replied, pointed teeth coming out to chew his bottom lip.  “Oww!” he shouted and brought a hand to his mouth.  “I cut my lip,” he stuck his tongue out to swipe away the blood.  “How do you live with these razors in your mouth?”

Rin, with Sousuke’s face, of course, looked affronted.

“They’re not that sharp,” he groused.

“Tell that to my bloody lip,” Sousuke clicked his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest, which looked a lot less menacing in Rin’s body.  “At any rate, we’d better head over to practice.”

“Yeah,” Rin said and then chuckled.  “Oh, this actually might be pretty interesting,” he gave his trademark toothy grin, flashing Sousuke’s considerably less pointy teeth before adding, “Captain Matsuoka.”

*~*

“So, just keep working on your training menus for regionals,” Sousuke said, feeling immensely uncomfortable in his newly thrust-upon role as captain.  “And, uh,” he looked at the eyes staring at him.  What would Rin say?  “Um, let’s swim together for the team!” he threw an arm up in the air and the others, looking slightly confused, raised their arms, too.

“Yes, sir!” they said in unison and went about their individual training plans.

“Let’s swim together for the team?” Rin mimicked, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Sousuke turned toward him, forgetting to look up again.  He didn’t like being shorter. “That’s the kind of crap you say.”

“Not randomly before practice,” the brunet shook his head.  “Anyway, did you see Momo?”

“No,” Sousuke frowned.  “I didn’t see Ai either,” he went on.  “I think they had dorm-cleaning duty this afternoon.”

“Well, I hope they hurry up and get here,” Rin chewed on his thumbnail.  “I want to hurry up and get back in my body.”

“Hey, it’s not a picnic being in yours either,” Sousuke drew his brows down.  “Is there a reason you shave everywhere?” he asked and held back a chuckle when Rin turned toward him, his own face bright red.

“Oi, Sousuke, you-”

“Because it’s growing back and it itches like Hell,” he continued.  Rin quickly recovered, standing up to his, well Sousuke’s, full height.

“Hey, it’s all about resistance in the water,” he explained.  “A couple tenths of a second could mean the difference between first and second.”

“Yeah, well,” Sousuke pulled at the tight fabric of his jammers.  “I’ll take my chances.”

“Don’t act all high and mighty just because you’re taller than me-”  Then his cerulean eyes lit up.  “Hey,” Rin smiled, “I’m taller now.  I wonder if my time will improve.”

“Rin, I don’t think you should-”

“I mean, it’s not just height either,” he started flexing his muscles.  “I thought I had been improving, but damn, Sousuke, you’re ripped,” he struck a few poses and Sousuke felt like his blood pressure was going to skyrocket.

“Will you knock that off?” he whispered harshly, feeling some of the redhead’s short temper starting to affect him.  “The kouhai are staring.”

“I’ll stop when you stop staring at my chest,” the brunet side-eyed him, giving a little smirk.  “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Rin, you-”

“I’m going to try out my new body,” he stood up on the starting block and put his goggles on, snapping them into place.  “You should get some laps in, too, _Captain_ ,” he teased and dove into the water.

Sousuke frowned as he watched the other man swim.  Though, it was interesting to see his own body move in the water.  _Of course_ , Rin decided to try the butterfly first.  He wasn’t getting quite as high out of the water as Sousuke normally did, but he was moving very quickly.

He was so busy watching ‘himself’ swim, that he didn’t hear two of his team members talking to him.  Then again, they were addressing him by the wrong name.

“Captain Matsuoka,” the first years looked a little nervous.  How would Rin handle this?

“What can I do for you, boys?” he flashed what he hoped was a friendly smile.  It was hard to tell with those damn shark teeth.

“We were wondering if you could ask Yamazaki-senpai if he wouldn’t mind giving us a few pointers,” one of the boys said.

“Yeah, we want to try swimming butterfly and it would be great to learn from one of Tokyo’s greatest,” the other chimed in.  Sousuke felt his chest swell.  It was nice to know that the underclassman respected him.

“So, if you could ask him, that would be really great because Yamazaki-senpai is really scary,” the first boy said and was immediately elbowed by the other.

“Shh!  Captain Matsuoka and Yamazaki-senpai are best friends,” he hissed.  “Sorry, Captain,” he bowed.

“Uh, it’s fine, you know,” Sousuke swallowed, unsure what to say.  Usually the other team members didn’t talk to him.  It probably had to do something with him looking ‘really scary.’  “I’ll talk to him after practice,” he forced a grin. “Go team!” he added.  The boys bowed and walked away.

“Don’t you think the Captain was acting strange?” he heard them whispering as they walked away.  “What was that ‘Go team’ thing about?”

Sousuke dropped his head.  Despite being the person who knew Rin best, he wasn’t good at _being_ Rin.

“Wow!”  Speak of the devil.  “Being taller really has its advantages,” the brunet said as he pulled himself out of the pool.  “No wonder you always beat me,” Rin teased.

“Height has nothing to do with it,” Sousuke crossed his arms over his chest.

“Says the tall guy,” Rin snickered.  “Anyway, I think I may have overdone it, though,” he rolled his shoulder and Sousuke immediately felt the color drain from his face.  “My, or, I guess I should say ‘your’ shoulder has been hurting since this morning,” he gave it a squeeze.  “I think I slept on it weird.”

“Uh, yeah, maybe,” the redhead looked over to the side.  He’d nearly forgotten about that.

“Well, I don’t want to risk injuring your body,” Rin smiled.  “I’m going to go hit the showers,” he walked over to the locker room and then turned back to face him.  “Maybe I’ll see about reducing your ‘resistance’ as well,” he made a shaving motion with his arm.

“Don’t you dare,” Sousuke glowered.

*~*

Momo and Ai didn’t end up showing until practice was nearly over.  But once Sousuke had ended the practice with a very awkward, “For the Team!” the two cornered the first year.

“Alright Mikoshiba,” Rin put his hands on his hips and, after realizing it looked very un-Sousuke, he crossed his arms.  “Just what the Hell was in that drink you gave us last night?”

“Um, Yamazaki-senpai, uh, I-”

“Spit it out!” the brunet barked.

“Calm down, Rin,” Sousuke said, placing a hand on the now-taller man’s shoulder.  “Give the kid a break.”

“I can’t calm down, Sousuke,” he turned toward him.  “I want to get my body back, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do,” his crimson eyes softened.  “But yelling at Momo isn’t going to help,” Sousuke offered.

“It might,” Rin shrugged his shoulders and winced at the pain on one side.  He furrowed his brow, wondering just what he could have done to it, but ignored it and looked back at Momo.  “So, care to explain yourself?” he asked.

“Matsuoka-senpai,” he blinked as he stared up at Sousuke’s body.  “Is that you?”

“Who the Hell else would I be?” Rin frowned.

“Uh, I thought maybe,” he looked over at Rin’s body and then back at the taller man in front of him, “Yamazaki-senpai?”

“Well, that should be me,” Sousuke spoke.  “But, you see, whatever drink you gave us last night made us switch bodies.”

“Really?” Momo asked, golden eyes wide.

“Yeah, well, we can’t think of anything else that could have-”

“It worked,” the first year said, barely above a whisper.

“Come again?” Rin asked.

“It worked,” Momo repeated.  “It was a special sports drink that I bought online and,” he paused.  “Wow, it worked.”

“Let me get this straight,” the brunet rubbed his temples.  “You bought a drink online that claimed it could make you switch bodies with someone?”

“Well, no, not exactly,” Momo answered.  “The description said that, if you drank it, it would give you your ideal body,” he explained.  “Nitori-senpai was complaining about not seeing results from his training, so I thought he might want to try it.”

“Ideal…body…” Rin repeated, glancing down at the body in which he was currently residing.

“So, why did you give it to us?” Sousuke asked, sharp teeth coming out to worry at his bottom lip.

“I didn’t mean to, but you guys were finally in our dorm room and I wanted to show you Pyunsuke’s brothers and sisters and you said you were thirsty and I was afraid if you left that you wouldn’t come back and-”

“Okay, okay, we get it,” Sousuke held a hand up. “Did it say anything about how to switch back?”

“The bottle itself didn’t come with instructions,” Momo began.  “I got all of the information by translating the page on the website,” he admitted.  “Everything on the bottle is in Korean.”

“This is unbelievable,” Rin ran a hand through his hair.  “So we’re stuck like this?”

“Maybe?” the first year offered weakly.

Rin was about to open his mouth when his phone started ringing.  He walked over to his bag and picked it up, answering it without looking at the caller id.

“Hello?” he said.

‘Yamazaki-kun?’  It was Makoto.  ‘I’m sorry, I meant to call Rin’s phone.’

“Oh,” Rin cleared his throat.  “No, you did, I just answered it for him,” he said.  “One sec,” he walked over and handed the phone to Sousuke, whispering, “Pretend to be me.”

“Hi there,” Sousuke said awkwardly.

‘Hi Rin,’ Makoto’s friendly voice came over the line.  ‘Sorry we’re running late, but we’ll be there in a few minutes.’

“You will?” he asked, turning toward Rin.

‘Yes,’ the sandy-haired man sounded like he was smiling.  ‘You said we could use your pool today for practice,’ he said and then paused.  ‘Is that still okay?’

“Uh, yes, sure it is, Tachi-erm-Makoto,” Sousuke floundered.  “We just finished practiced a little while ago, so the pool’s all yours.”

‘Great,’ Makoto sighed with relief.  ‘We’ll see you in a bit.’

“Right,” the redhead hung up and handed the phone to Rin.  “The Iwatobi guys are coming today?”

“Shit, I completely forgot,” Rin ran a hand through his dark brown hair.  “Now we have to deal with them, too.”

“Maybe they can help,” Momo offered.  “Their butterfly guy is really smart, right?”

Rin and Sousuke looked at each other.

“Well,” Sousuke began.

“It’s worth a shot,” Rin finished for him.

*~*

“So…you mean to tell me…” Makoto blinked innocently at the two of them, olive green eyes shifting from Rin to Sousuke, or, rather, from Sousuke to Rin.  “You two switched bodies?” he finished.

“Waaah, this is so cool!” Nagisa cheered, bouncing between them.  “Rin-chan is Sou-chan and Sou-chan is Rin-chan,” he was singing.  “I want to trade places with Rei-chan, too,” he pouted.

“Nagisa-kun, please stop,” Rei adjusted his glasses and sighed.  “More importantly, how did this happen?”

“Well,” Rin looked over at Sousuke, still finding it odd to be looking at his own face.  “Momo gave us this special drink last night.”  He swallowed.  “He’s upstairs grabbing the bottle now so we can take a better look at it.”  Sousuke, in Rin’s body, folded his arms over his chest and nodded with a grunt.

“This is too weird,” the blond blinked up at them with magenta eyes sparkling.  “I’ve never seen Rin-chan so stoic before,” he grinned.  “And a talkative Sou-chan is kind of cute,” he giggled.

“Nagisa!” Rin shouted, face flushing bright red.

“Ah, a blushing Sou-chan is even cuter!” Nagisa wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck and leaned against him.

“Hazuki, that may be my body, but Rin is the one blushing,” the redhead said matter-of-factly, face remaining stoic.  “And,” he paused, crimson eyes sliding over study Iwatobi’s breaststroke swimmer, “Sou-chan?”

“It’s kind of his thing,” Rin sighed, resigning himself to having a Nagisa necklace for the rest of their meeting.

“I’ve got the bottle!” Momo came running into the gym.  “I grabbed it just before Nitori-senpai was about to finish he rest,” he handed the bottle to Rei.  “He said something about wanting to share an indirect kiss with-”

“Momo-kun!” the silver-haired boy shouted from the entrance.

“What?” he turned to face his roommate.  “It’s true.”  Ai flushed from his head to his toes and swallowed, blue eyes shifting over look at Sousuke and Rin.

“Can it be?” Ai asked, walking over.  “Did Rin-senpai and Yamazaki-senpai really switch bodies?” he asked.

“They sure did!” Nagisa answered for them.  “Too bad you didn’t drink any,” the blond added.  “Maybe you could have switched bodies with Rin-chan,” he smiled, swinging from the brunet’s neck.

“Switched…bodies…with…” Ai glanced over at Sousuke, eyeing the redhead’s perfectly sculpted chest and abs.  “Senpai’s…body…”

“Ai,” Rin spoke, reaching over to cover Sousuke’s front.  “Please stop that.”

“Ah, sorry!” the silver-haired boy bowed low.  “Please excuse me,” and with that, he ran out of the gym.  They all stared after him.

“Anyway, I’ve got to get back and finish filling out the log for cleaning duty,” Momo scratched the back of his head.  “Good luck!” he called and ran after his roommate.

“So,” Rin shook his head and turned back toward Rei.  “Does it say anything on there?”

“Well, it seems to be written in Korean,” the bespectacled man turned the bottle over in his hands.  “What else did Momotarou-kun tell you about it?”

“He said that, if you drank it, it would give you your ideal body,” Rin said, cheeks tinting.  “But, I guess because both Sousuke and I had some, it switched our bodies instead.”

“Unless,” Nagisa finally released him and sat back next to Rei.  “Unless your ideal is body _is_ Sou-chan’s,” he said thoughtfully.

“Nagisa…” Makoto chuckled awkwardly.  “That’s-”

“No, he has a point,” Rei said.  “They’ve been rivals forever, right?” he asked and the others nodded.  “Perhaps they both desired to feel what it was like to swim in the other person’s shoes, erm,” he paused, “suit.”

“I did really enjoy swimming the butterfly like this,” Rin admitted, looking down and his longer arms and flexing the muscles.

“Other than the body-switching, have you noticed any other symptoms?” Rei asked, purple eyes looking first at Rin and then at Sousuke.

“Well, I woke up with a horrible headache,” Rin answered.  Sousuke nodded beside him.  “Oh, and my shoulder has been hurting since this morning,” he added.  “I thought I’d fallen asleep on it or something, but it still hurts.”

“I see,” Rei rubbed his chin in thought.  “Do you mind if I take a look at it?” he asked, but Sousuke interrupted.

“Let’s worry about that later,” he said.  “We need to figure out how to switch back first and then we can deal with my shoulder.”

“Sousuke, why are you-”

“And why the Hell has Nanase been swimming this whole time?” Sousuke growled.  “If he’s not going to help, he can just-”

“Sousuke, calm down!” Rin turned and put his hands on the redhead’s shoulders.  “What’s the matter with you?”  Sousuke shrugged him off and turned away.  “Wow, is that what I look like when I’m pouting?” Rin asked, dark eyebrows raised and cerulean eyes wide.

“Pretty much,” Haru answered, sopping wet, his feet slapping against the tile floor as he walked over to them.  “So it’s true,” he eyed the two of them thoughtfully and then added, “Why don’t you two just kiss?” he asked.

“Haru!” Makoto nearly shrieked.  “To say such a thing-”

“Hmm, that’s not a bad idea,” Rei set the bottle to the side with a nod.

“Rei, you, too?” the sandy-haired man sighed, deflating.

“Ah, I see!” Nagisa held a finger up.  “It’s like a fairytale, right?” the blond asked.  “All Rin-chan and Sou-chan have to do to get their bodies back is to share a kiss.”

“What the Hell are you saying?!” Rin shot up, nearly falling over, since his center of gravity had changed, even if only slightly.

“They do it in the movies all the time,” Haru said simply and then turned to walk back to the pool.

“Don’t just say something like that and walk away!” Rin shouted after him, fists balling at his, well, Sousuke’s sides.

“What’s the big deal, Rin-chan?” Nagisa asked.

“If that doesn’t work, you can always try something else,” Rei offered. 

“You guys…” Makoto flushed, the feeling of secondhand embarrassment was too much for him.

“Yeah, so just give it a try,” the blond giggled.

“But, sharing a kiss…with…” Rin looked back and eyed the redhead, who was sitting there with his arms folded over his chest, seemingly completely unbothered by the suggestion.

“Does it gross you out or something?” Nagisa asked and then laughed.  “It can’t be that it would be Rin-chan’s first kiss, right?”  The taller man was silent, face heating up even more.  “Oh my God, is it?” magenta eyes widened.

“Nagisa…” Makoto reached a hand forward and placed it on the blond’s shoulder, silencing him.  “Please don’t tease Rin anymore.”

“Is he right?” Sousuke finally spoke again, crimson eyes sliding over to look at his childhood friend.  “If you don’t want to share your first kiss with me, it’s fine, I-”

“That’s not it,” Rin rubbed his arm awkwardly.  “It’s just that,” he swallowed.  “I was hoping that I would get my first kiss under different circumstances,” he admitted.

“Well, I don’t think anyone would have imagined it quite like this,” Rei added, trying to ease the tension.  “But, if you two would like some privacy, we can-”

“No, it’s fine,” Rin cleared his throat and swallowed.  “Uh, you guys can stay in here and finish your practice.”

“Rin-”

“Sousuke and I will go to our room,” he said, biting his lip and looking over at the redhead.

*~*

“We don’t have to do this,” Sousuke said for the fifth time since he and Rin had gone up to their dorm.  “Your first kiss is something special and-”

“Shut up already, will you?” Rin hissed, covering his face.  “It’s just embarrassing because Haru and those guys know what we’re doing up here.”  They were silent for a moment.

“Do you think it’ll work?” the redhead asked.  “I mean, do you think a kiss will switch us back?”

“I don’t know,” Rin admitted.  “But I suppose it’s worth a try.”

“And you’re not upset?” Sousuke looked down, toying with a loose thread on Rin’s comforter.

“Upset?” the brunet asked, cocking his head to the side, a move that looked adorable when Rin did it and looked creepy coming from Sousuke’s own body.  He wanted to switch back as soon as possible.

“I mean, about your first kiss and all,” Sousuke said, completely serious.

“What, did you, like, kiss every girl in Tokyo while you were living there or something?” Rin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Ow,” he winced and grabbed his shoulder.  “What did I do?”

“Rin, I have something to tell you,” Sousuke took a deep breath.

“Is it about the girls in Tokyo?” Rin frowned, cerulean eyes watery.  “Because if I was right, I’m seriously not going to let you kiss m-”

“No, it’s not about that,” the redhead rolled his eyes.  “It’s about my shoulder.”

“Oh,” Rin looked up sheepishly.

“You didn’t do anything to make it start hurting,” Sousuke admitted.  “It’s been hurting for a long time now,” he took a deep breath.  “I wanted so badly to be number one and see you again, not as your childhood friend, but as your true rival,” he explained.  “I should have listened to my doctor the first time,” he shook his head.  “I couldn’t stand the idea of everyone on the team getting ahead of me, so I kept pushing and I overworked it,” he sighed.  “The way I am now, I won’t be able to swim competitively after this year.”

“But…you were scouted…” Rin furrowed his brow.  “What about your school?”

“I lied,” Sousuke chuckled darkly, pushing red bangs out of his eyes.  “I lost that scholarship months ago.”

“Sousuke, why didn’t you tell me?” the brunet frowned, hurt written all over his features.

“Because,” the redhead gave a sad smile, “I knew you would cry.”

“I’m not crying,” Rin sobbed, cerulean eyes overflowing with tears.

“Don’t you think I’d recognize my own crying face?” Sousuke gave small laugh and then sighed.  “Anyway, I suppose I had to tell you eventually,” he looked down.  “I just didn’t expect it to be like this.”

“Sousuke, kiss me,” the brunet leaned forward.

“Wha-”

“I want to hug you with my own body,” he sniffled.  “Kiss me, please.”

Sousuke swallowed nervously and cupped his own cheek.  Rin closed his eyes and waited, lips parted slightly.  Sousuke leaned in and then stopped.

“As I thought, I can’t do it,” the redhead lamented.

“Sousuke…?” Rin opened his eyes.

“I can’t kiss myself,” Sousuke continued.  “It’s too weird,” he ran a hand through his crimson locks, chewing his bottom lip.

“Sousuke…” Rin tried again.

“Got it,” Sousuke said.  He put a hand over Rin’s eyes and closed his own, leaning in close.

“Sousuke, what are you-” but he cut him off with a kiss.  This didn’t feel weird at all, in fact, it felt natural.  Rather than kissing himself, Sousuke felt like he was kissing Rin.  He parted the other’s lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss.  It was so warm and his head started to feel fuzzy.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting.  Sousuke reached up the removed the hand covering his eyes and was greeted with a most welcome sight:  Rin, face flushed, eyes half-lidded, giving him a gentle smile.

“It worked,” Sousuke smiled, reaching forward to cup Rin’s cheek.  A searing pain shot through his shoulder and removed any doubt from his mind.  “It worked,” he said again and pressed his forehead against Rin’s.  “Sorry I stole your first kiss.”

“It’s okay,” Rin said and looked down shyly.  “But I kind of wish I had taken yours, too.”

“Well, I didn’t want to say anything, but, would it make you feel better if I said that you did?” Sousuke asked.  Rin pulled away, shock evident on his face.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked.  “You let me think I was the only inexperienced one here?”

“I can’t just admit that I’d been saving my first kiss for my childhood friend, now can I?” Sousuke flushed and looked away.  He blamed Rin for making his face turn red so easily.  It hadn’t done that before they’d switched bodies.

“Why?” the redhead bit his lip.  “Is that really something so awful?” he asked, licking his lips.  “Saving it for your first love, I mean?” he looked up, crimson eyes wet and cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink.

“Rin…”

“Anyhow, the kiss worked, so now we can go back to-” Sousuke cut him off with another kiss.

“I love you, too,” the brunet said when they pulled apart.  “Rin, I love you, too,” he pulled him into a tight hug.  They stayed like that for a moment, Sousuke hugging Rin tightly and Rin enjoying the feel of his best friend’s arms around him.  “Rin,” the taller man spoke again.  “Do you mind if I kiss you again?”

“It’s a little late for that,” the redhead chuckled.  “You already took my second kiss, too.”  He shook his head.  “But you can have my third and my fourth and my fifth…” he looked away.  “Man, this is too sappily romantic even for me,” he admitted.

“No,” Sousuke crooked a finger under Rin’s chin and tilted his head up.  “I think it suits you perfectly,” he added, pressing his lips to the others once more.

*~*

“So,” Rin said sometime later, resting his head on Sousuke’s chest.  “You’ve been swimming with your shoulder like that this whole time?”

“Yeah,” Sousuke confessed.  “It doesn’t normally hurt this badly though,” he pulled his head to the side, trying to stretch the muscle while lying down.  “Maybe if someone hadn’t been going for a new record earlier…” he teased.

“Sorry about that,” Rin ducked his head. “Of course,” he looked up, crimson eyes defiant, “if someone else hadn’t been hiding it from me all this time...”

“My bad, my bad,” the brunet chuckled and pulled Rin closer.  “You know,” he began, “we should probably thank Momo.”

“What for?” the redhead pulled back and sat up, looking down at Sousuke.  “For putting us through all of that?”

“For getting us together,” Sousuke corrected, reaching a finger up to trace Rin’s jaw.  “We’re both so stubborn, we probably wouldn’t have admitted our feelings otherwise.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Rin conceded.  “But I’m still mad that he made us drink something when he didn’t even know what it was.”

“True,” Sousuke began and then stopped when he heard a knock on the door.  He turned to look at Rin.  “The Iwatobi guys?” he asked.

“No, they sent me a message saying they’d gone home already,” Rin furrowed his brow.  They both got out of bed and walked over to the door.  Sousuke pulled it open.

“Momo?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Um…” the orange-haired boy fidgeted, wringing his hands.  “Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai,” his voice sounded so small.  “About earlier…”

“We’ve already decided to forgive you,” Rin stepped forward.  “As long as you don’t do something that stupid ever again,” he added.

“Oh, right,” the first year swallowed.  “And a-about that indirect k-kiss…” his face turned bright red.  “About what Momo said, he, uh-”

“So _there_ you are, Nitori-senpai!” a shorter boy came bounding up to him and tackled the orange-haired boy.  “Did you tell them what happened?” he asked.

“Don’t tell me…” Rin’s eyes widened.

“Hey,” the silver-haired boy turned toward them and grinned.  “Looks like Nitori-senpai’s ideal body is mine,” he grinned.

“Wouldn’t that make yours mine then?” Momo, or rather, Ai shot him a withering look, but the blush on his face softened the blow.

“I guess you’re right,” the other boy laughed and scratched the back of his head.  “Anyway, did you guys figure out how to change back?”

“We did,” Sousuke said with a sly smile, “but I think a fitting punishment would be for you to figure it out on your own,” he said and then closed the door, ignoring the shouts of protest coming from the other side.

“That was mean, Sousuke,” Rin snickered.  “Momo deserves it, but what did Ai do?”

“Oh, nothing much,” the brunet pulled Rin close and nuzzled his ear.  “But maybe next time he'll think twice before trying to steal an indirect kiss from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too confusing. Body-switching really works better in manga or anime where you an see them...but, ah well. I hope it was at least a little enjoyable.
> 
> I had such a great time writing for SouRin week. I hope this comes around for Rin's birthday next year. I'd be happy to write more then~ (Of course, I'm kind of tapped out right now)
> 
> Thanks for staying with me!!


End file.
